


Kids These Days

by creepy_shetan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Movie Reference, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Hogwarts professors discuss the strange antics of their (Muggle-born) students. Set during GoF (1994-1995).</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/12/7 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



"What is that noise?"

"I believe some of the students are singing."

"Although, why they are linking Mister Potter to the circle of life is a mystery."

"The _circle of life_? Preposterous."

"Do they think he's going to _eat_ the dragon egg?"

"Maybe they think he broke the circle by not getting eaten himself."

"Either way, it doesn't make much sense, does it? But then neither do the _peculiar_ nicknames they've devised this year."

"Oh yes, quite. What was that one you heard at breakfast, Severus?"

"They called me... Uncle Scar."

"Really? I found a scribbled note after a class about someone named Scar! It had little drawings of lions and, of all things, _coconuts_."

"So it's a Gryffindor joke, then?"

"I don't think so. Last week, a Hufflepuff boy was chanting some nonsense in the hallway while another laughed and encouraged him. When I asked what 'mufasa' meant, they said 'somebody important' and also mentioned lions."

"I think I heard that word used to describe Albus before! Good to know it's not, um, unpleasant."

"That reminds me: I had to break up an argument between a few students in September after a Ravenclaw pointed her wand at a Slytherin in her year. The boy was _certain_ he'd been hexed, despite my assurances that she didn't use an actual spell."

"What did she say?"

"She claimed it was just a phrase meaning 'no worries' and tried to explain something about lions, too. She only wanted to scare him, but a threat is still a threat in my book."

"Honestly... It's only a few of them, but I don't know what's gotten into the students over the past few years. Remember last year? All that banging on the dining tables?"

"Yes, and how they would stare into their goblets and gasp."

"An' they kept askin' me abou' lizards an' if dragons could open doors! Two of 'em nearly ran outta class after I said raptors live in the forest."

"As if hawks would be the worst of their worries in there."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Harry Potter, author’s choice, [THIS](http://gingersnapwolves.tumblr.com/post/69227797315/kerrimaryberry-bethanythemartian)  
> The theme: Free for all (none/any)  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/483676.html?thread=72618332#t72630108) (fill #2).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Why yes, it _does_ hurt to acknowledge that these two summer blockbusters were released 20-21 years ago.


End file.
